This invention relates generally to networked environments and, more particularly, to facilitating file exchange across networks.
The use of programmable logic controllers (PLCs) has increased dramatically as technological advances have lowered component costs and increased computational power. Accordingly, less experienced people are being exposed to PLCs in increasing numbers and human machine interfaces (HMIs) have been developed to aid the less experienced users in programming the PLCs (and other programmable equipment) and to aid all users in taking advantage of the increased computational power and control capabilities that newer PLCs offer. Typically, the PLCs are programmed and monitored using a computer running an HMI.
At least some known HMIs employ HMI screens and objects. An object is a graphical element relating to a piece of equipment or a process. The object can be an input object allowing a user to input data or the object can be an output object and provides the user with data. Additionally an object can both allow input and provide feedback (output) about the equipment or process. The object is typically configurable regarding shape, size, color, fill, visibility, and animation. A screen is a form including at least one object.
Because similar equipment and processes are employed at different facilities, programmers will sometimes create a page or an object that another programmer has already created. This duplication of effort by different programmers at different locations is wasteful.